


Pal

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis drags Prompto around.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Pal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Let’s try the grocery store,” Noctis suggests, and Prompto finally stops walking to just _look_ at him.

“The _grocery store_?”

“Yeah, sometimes they got a few electronics.” Noctis shrugs like it’s even remotely possible that they have the DVD he’s looking for, when it’s clearly not, since they’ve gone through every conceivable store in Insomnia’s biggest mall already. They’ve been shopping for somewhere north of five hours—Prompto stopped counting after the food court. He feels hungry again, probably because he’s burned so many calories just walking around with Noctis. Not that he minds. 

Prompto really does _love_ walking around with Noctis. The beach, the woods, maybe the mall if it weren’t so crowded and busy—where ever. He just likes spending time with Noctis. Which is why he agreed to them doing their holiday shopping together. Except Prompto was finished one hour in and Noctis is somehow still going, while Prompto’s heavy bags are slowly dragging him back down to the earth.

Prompto reasons, “Maybe you could just settle for something else? Or get it online?”

Noctis’ face falls. It immediately shatters Prompto’s heart and he wishes he hadn’t said anything. He’s grateful to be spending any time with Noctis at all, really. It’s one of the few times they’ve actually _hung out_ outside of school, which is why he was so excited when Noctis first asked him. But he figured they’d only actually be doing the shopping for a couple hours, and then they’d head on back to somebody’s apartment. Or maybe even just go to dinner. He’d _love_ to go to dinner with Noctis. But that’s too presumptuous. He can’t ask that. It’s crazy enough Noctis asked him out even just to do chores.

Noctis takes a long minute to answer, during which he scratches the back of his head and looks over Prompto’s shoulder at a cinnamon bun stand. Then he tries, “Okay. I guess we could move on to Ignis’ present...”

“You haven’t got something for Ignis yet?” Prompto seriously can’t believe it. “I thought that was what the cookbook was for!”

“Nah, that’s for Cor. He’s really gotten into making pastries lately.”

Prompto mumbles, “Now you’re just making shit up.” But he wishes he hadn’t. He realizes he might also just be bitter that Noctis has _so many_ people that love him and are so much closer to him than Prompto is, and Prompto’s got no one. Noctis’ frown deepens, so Prompto blushes and adds, “Sorry.”

Noctis shrugs. They stare at each other for a few painful seconds, Prompto tired and hungry and Noctis probably the same. Prompto’s dying for Noctis to suggest they just go sit down in a restaurant already. Prompto can’t really afford one, but he’ll spring for the sake of more Noctis-time, provided it’s not spent on his feet. 

Finally, Noctis sighs and quietly admits, “I’m sorry. I just... okay, I was making a few things up... um...” He shrugs again, awkwardly glancing down at his feet. “I like spending time with you, okay? I guess I was just trying to make it last.”

Prompto’s heart clenches, then proceeds to beat so wildly it might just jump out of his chest. He wishes he could fast forward a couple years to where they’re such good friends they can spontaneously hug each other in public. He’s really hoping they get to that point. He’s too afraid to try it in case he gets rejected and ruins everything. 

But he does try, “Could we, um... get dinner, maybe?”

Noctis looks up again.

“We could just get something here, or... we could go back to my place...?”

“We could order in to my apartment,” Noctis suggests. “We could, uh... I mean, if you’re not too burnt out, I got the new Justice Monsters...”

“Dude, I _love_ Justice Monsters.”

“I mean. I don’t wanna impose.”

“Noct, impose! I just wanna stop walking—I’ll totally go over to your place!”

Noctis splits into a wide grin that makes Prompto _so_ happy. Realistically, he’d spend _days_ holiday shopping with Noctis if that was the only way he could see his beloved prince. But seeing Noctis’ place would be a hundred times better. 

Noctis agrees, “Alright. I’ll get Iggy something later. Let’s go home.”

Prompto grins broadly and follows.


End file.
